When Newsies and Turtles Unite!
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: OK newsies in present day. They work in a pizza place in NYC. During this time the evil Foot Clan is attacking and the Newsies unite with who else? The Ninga Turtles!! Woohoo! Please r/r
1. 122 and a eighth

            The World Pizza Parlor was famous for its pizza. People would come from all over the USA just to try a slice. The shop was run by an old man and his crew teenage waiters. Usually the place was crowed with people, but strangely enough, not tonight. 

            "Ok," Emma announced. Her voice echoed in the empty restaurant. "I'm officially bored. You all haven't had a customer in hours!" 

            "Look Emma we really don't care how bored you are," Itey snapped. "You can just get a cab and go home." Itey was Emma's older brother and to his distaste their mother made Itey bring his little sister to work. 

            "Oh, yeah right! I'm not crazy! Those evil Feet people are back again and I don't wanna get mugged!" Emma shouted glaring at her older brother.

            "It's Foot," Jack replied not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

            "Yeah whatever," Emma muttered. Not that Emma minded hanging out at the pizza place with tons of hot guys, but they were her brother's friends and Emma would much rather be with her own. 

            The sky was dark outside but Manhattan wasn't. The city was glowing bright and jumping with activity. The bell over the door opened and everyone looked up in hopes of a customer. 

            "Who just came in?" Kloppman shouted from where he was teaching Racetrack, Mush and Kid Blink how to make a perfect pizza.

            "It's just Skittery!" Jack said. 

            Skittery fell down into a seat and rubbed his hands over his face.

            "Hey Skitts what's up with you?" Emma asked as she looked at the distressed seventeen year old.

            "I got jumped on my way over here, stupid bastards stole my wallet," Skittery said his voice muffled by his hands. Jack looked up from his paper in interest. He was about to ask Skittery something when the phone rang.

            "I got it!" Yelled someone from the back, in a matter of seconds Swifty had run out of the kitchen and answered the phone. 

            "Ok…uh huh…no little fish things…and pick up or delivery...Ok delivery. And where do you live?" Swifty jotted the order down on a pad of paper but then stopped writing. A confused look crossed the Asian boy's features and he arched his eyebrows.

            "You live where?...Ummm ok got it. It'll be ready in about ten minutes."  Swifty shook his head a little bit as he hung up the phone. "Ok Mr. K! Got an order for you'se!"

            "Great! Who wants to drop it off?" Most of the boys shouted out. Usually no one liked to drop off orders, but then again usually they weren't this bored at work.

            "Ok, ok, you can all go. Take the van. I'll go ahead and close up early since it doesn't look like we'll have any more business."

            Fifteen minutes later Emma found herself stuck in a van full of rowdy teenage boys. She had landed herself in the front seat next to her brother. Emma looked up to Itey. He was only about a year older than her but she still thought he could do almost anything. At sixteen Emma knew her brother really couldn't do anything, but sometimes it felt like her could. 

            "Ok Swifty," Itey said as he buckled himself into the driver's seat. He and Jack had had a heated argument over who got to drive the van. They had finally decided by the age old method of paper, rocks, scissors. "Where are we going?"

            "Ummm Fulton street. The number is 122 and a 1/8." Everyone in the car stopped moving and looked at Swifty. Swifty looked up from the slip of paper in his hand and looked at everyone staring at him. "That's what I said! But yeah! 122 and a 1/8!" 

            Itey shrugged and put the van in gear. About five minutes later the van stopped and everyone piled out of it. They all looked around for the street address of 122 and a 1/8.

            "It's not here!" Dutchey exclaimed. "There's no such place."

            "Sure there is," Came a voice from the sewer. "You're standing on it." 

            Dutchey looked down. He was standing on an iron grating that lead down to the sewers of the city. 

            "You've got to be kidding me," Jack said as he stood next to Dutchey who was holding the pizza. Then a twenty dollar bill poked out from in between the bars.

            "Just slip it down here dude." 

            Dutchey looked over at Jack and they shrugged their shoulders. Dutchey slipped the pizza between the bars and took the money.

            "Hey man it was only ten bucks," Race said as he joined Jack and Dutchey.

            "Anybody got a ten?" Jack asked. The boys began to dig through their pockets but had no such luck. 

            "Hey…where's Emma?" Itey asked, noticing for the first time that his sister was missing. All of a sudden a loud scream pierced the air, and it came from the sewer. 

**Note: OK there, first chapter. Yeah now I know it's not the best but the first few chapters (like the first 2) are gonna be more intro. So yeah, please review and I'll add more soon!        **


	2. disclaimer

I just realized that someone might already have a World Pizza Parlor in a story or title or whatever. Actually I'm pretty sure of it. So sorry if I took you title…name…whatever. Umm yeah and this is also gonna be my disclaimer for the whole story… 

I don't own the newsies, Kloppman, the Ninja Turtles, or Pizza…but I do own Emma for what it's worth. OK thanks! Till next Chapter!  


	3. ITEY! TURTLES!

**Note: Much thanks to Sobe A Lizard for all her help. She was the one who bugged me enough to actually start this fic. So THANKS SOBE!**

            Emma had climbed down into the sewers. Gross, yes, but she wanted to see who'd order a pizza and have sent to the nasty underworld. What Emma hadn't counted on was the skateboard. As Emma stepped off the latter she stepped onto the skateboard and went flying down the sewer. She couldn't help but scream. In a time span of seconds Emma went from flying down the sewers on a skateboard to sitting flat on her butt. 

            "Dude, what was that?" Asked a voice somewhere near Emma.

            Emma slowly stood up and winced a little. She looked up to see what she had run into and her eyes grew wide. Emma couldn't stop the second scream; she couldn't have stopped it even if she wanted too. There in front of her were two…turtles, taller than she ever hoped to be. 

            "You know Mikey we seem to get that reaction a lot," Said one turtle to the other. The speaker wore a purple bandanna around his head while his companion wore an orange one.

            "Must be our good looks dude," The other one said smiling.

            "ITEY!" Emma shouted out. "TURTLES!"

            Itey and the rest of the group had crowed around the iron bars in the sidewalk. Itey's brow furrowed and he looked over at Snitch.

            "She did just say turtles didn't she?" Itey inquired.

            "Yeah, I think," Snitch replied. 

             "Did you just say turtles?" Itey shouted down into the sewer. His mom would defiantly kill him if he let his little sister get hurt by turtles in the sewer…not that had ever happened before but it _was New York City. _

            "Yes I said turtles! Are you deft?! Turtles…T-U-R-T-…" Emma's voice echoed in the sewer.

            "Ok I know how to spell it genius!" Itey snapped angrily. 

            "Oh! Do I smell an adventure?" Blink shouted as he jumped up from where he was crouching. Mush wrinkled his nose a bit before answering his friend.

            "I think that's the pizza."

            This caused the group to all let out a loud moan. 

            Emma was sitting in the sewer next to the human size turtles. Her chin rested on her palms. She let out a sigh and looked over at the turtles next to her. She had heard about giant alligators in the sewers but never pizza eating turtles. 

            "So…you like pizza huh?" Emma asked as she took in a deep whiff of the delicious smelling pizza. 

            "Doesn't everybody?" Was the answer she got out of the turtles.

            "My thoughts exactly," Emma said a grin spreading across her face. 

            "Do worry Emma!" Race shouted through cupped hands. "We're coming to get you!" 

            "You don't have to yell so loud! I'm not that far away…and take your time! No rush!"

            The boys had finally come to their senses and found the man hole that Emma had used to climb into the sewer. They carefully crept their way down the pipe line towards (to their surprise) Emma's laughter. 

**Note: ok yes, so maybe not the best chapter yet, but I think it's getting better. Preview for next chapter…We actually meet all the turtles and get a peek at what the Foot is up too. So tune in soon! TTFN!!**

**Nother Note: For those of you who don't know what the Foot is it's this gang of thieves and ninja fighter dudes from Japan. If you need any help with the Ninja Turtles stuff just stick it in a review or e-mail me!       **


	4. pizza is the answer to all problems

**Shout Outs**

**Blinks-Tiger: * Blushes* Yeah…last night as I was typing up the chapters I didn't think I spelled his name right. But yeah late night sugar high is all I can say for that. Thanks for pointing that out for me though. **

**Rhapsody: Normally I wouldn't write something like this but I wanted to try something new. I was sitting there watching the DVD of the first movie and I was like 'hey this is in NYC….hey, newsies is in NYC…hey! That'd be a cool fic!' Yes, I love TMNT! Mikey is my hero. When I was little I wanted to grow up and be Mikey…LOL well thanks for the review!**

**C. Top: OK so yeah…I know who the foot is and all and I agree, anyone who doesn't know who they are need to come out from under the rock they're living under. Corky got me to start reading your story…haven't finished it yet but I like it so far. And thanks a bunch for the review. I'm glad you find the story funny…hopefully I'll be able to keep it that way. J  **

            When the boys arrived to what they though would be Emma's rescue they found her laughing along with two turtles. Jack did a double take. Turtles? Big one's too. He looked around at the others who were about as amazed as he was. 

            "Emma…"Itey said slowly as he carefully approached his sister. "What…who…ummm"

            "Oh hey Itey," Emma said grinning. She whipped tears of laughter out from underneath her eyes. "Took you long enough. You know if those Feet people had been down here I'd be a goner."

            "Foot," Jack said. 

            "Whatever anyway meet my new friends. This is Donatello and Michaelangelo." Emma grinned at her new friends and then looked over at her brother. His face and the others were blank. "And…they've invited us to their…err…home for pizza!" 

            "SCORE!" Race shouted as he did a high-five with Blink. "Free pizza!" 

            "Alright dudes follow us," Michaelangelo said. "Boy is Splinter gonna love this."

            "Actually Mikey I donno how happy Splinter is gonna be. Remember he's warned us about…you know…" Donatello said. Donatello was the brains between himself and his brothers, while Michaelangelo was more of the party turtle. 

            "Yeah but dude, look at April, she's our friend. And they brought pizza, they have to be OK." That was Michaelangelo's view on most things. If they liked pizza then they were ok. Donatello just shrugged. These boys didn't seem too bad and the girl was a barrel of laughs. They made their way towards what the turtles called home. Emma found it 'totally awesome' that they lived in such a cool place. The boys were impressed none the less, and Donatello couldn't help but smile; Mikey was right, these people weren't bad at all.

            When the small party entered the turtles' home they saw two more turtles. One with a blue bandanna (who seemed to be meditating) and one with a red bandanna (who was reading a comic) both looked up as their brothers returned. The one with the blue bandanna gave his brothers a worried look.

            "Master Splinter isn't gonna like this," He said. Mikey grinned and walked over to his brother.

            "Don't worry dude, they brought pizza." 

            "So…who's this Master Splinter dude?" Emma asked. She was amazed, this place was better than cool…it was great. 

            "I am," Said a raspy voice from behind the kids. They turned to see a rat dressed in a robe and holding a walking stick. Kid Blink's mouth fell open. He'd heard of the giant rats of New York but this was crossing a line. Emma, for a third time that night, screamed. Itey had been expecting this. His sister had a fear of rats, ever since he locked her in her closet and a rat had been in there. Now whenever there was a rat around she'd either start hyperventilating or faint. 

            Emma's face paled and her eyes went wide. That had to be the biggest rat in the world. She found herself screaming…again. She really needed to get this under control. The world started to fade away and the darkness was coming. Then there was nothing.

            "Aww shoot," Itey muttered. He was at his sister's side and had her head propped up in his lap. "Don't take it personally," He said to Splinter. "She's just freaked out by all…ummm rats. I guess this pushed her over the edge. Least she didn't go all crazy and start throwing things at you…she's done that in the past."

            Splinter nodded and Jack helped Itey put Emma onto the couch. Michaelangelo came over holding the pizza box and took a slice out.

            "Oh come on Mikey, I really don't think this is the best time to chow down," The turtle with the red bandanna said. Mikey just grinned. Dutchy noticed that the grin hardly ever left the turtle's face. 

            "No Ralph, it's for the little babe." With that Mikey held the slice of pizza under Emma's nose. After a few seconds she began to wake up.

**Note: OK, don't worry I actually have a plot in mind for this. Usually I just go with an idea and have no clue where it's taking me…then I never finish the thing. But yes…please review. Hopefully I'll be able to update more soon. Next chapter the plot starts to unfold and we meet the Foot. So check back soon!       **


	5. gone

**Shout outs**

**Rhapsody: Oh yeah, you gotta love Ralph. He's so cool. But then again you gotta love all the turtles…I mean…they define cool. Well they did when I was five, some might disagree with me now but I'm still loyal to the turtles. Thanks for the review!**

            Racetrack was in awe. This was better than any fort he and Jack had tried to build when they were younger. Oh yeah, and the turtles were great. After Emma woke up and moved to the other side of the room from Splinter she was ok. They finally got to meet the other two turtles. Leonardo was the turtle with the blue bandanna and Raphael was the one with the red bandanna. Leonardo and Jack clicked the second they met; Race figured it was the leader in the two. Even though it was unspoken Race felt that Leo liked to be in charge of things. Raphael on the other hand was a 'disturbed youth' as Mikey coined him. Raphael was more against the boys being there than Splinter was. 

            Jack was busy talking with Leo while most of the others were hanging out with Mikey who was doing impressions. Mikey tried to bring Raphael into the fun but Mikey was just shrugged off. Race could tell that Blink, Mush, and Mikey would get along real well. They all had that kind of happy, go party sense around them. Raphael was back to reading his comic and Emma was watching as Donatello as he explained how he built of his gadgets. Master Splinter was telling a few of the boys about the art of ninja. Race had included himself into the group around Mikey. All in all things were going pretty well…until….

            "What do you mean we have to go home now?!" Emma shouted angrily at her brother. They were both glaring at each other. If anyone had doubted that the two were related they couldn't deny it now. The pair wore the exact same glare on their face. Race figured it was a family thing. 

            "I mean YOU have to go home now. I'm taking you home then coming back. You know Mom hates it when you stay out late!" 

            "You know something, I don't even like hanging out with you and your friends! You never listen to me and you don't even care if I'm there! You only care about doing what Mom wants you to do so you can do whatever you want when I'm not around!" Emma was about to just punch the daylights out of her brother but decided against it. Usually when the brother and sister had a fight it was pretty tame, but tonight they were at each others throats. 

            The sewer had gone silent. The boys watched more shocked than amazed and the turtles looked around a bit nervously. Master Splinter just watched the whole thing from his chair. He knew something the others hadn't; seen things in his meditation and knew that some bad things happen to the result of good things. 

            Itey was speechless. Where'd she get the right to come off at him like that? He was doing her a favor. Well that's what he had always told himself. Truth be told he didn't like having his little sister tagging along and didn't try to cover up his feelings. 

            "You know forget," Emma said her voice cold. She stormed past Itey and left the turtles' nice little home.

            "Shouldn't someone go after her?" Donatello asked breaking the tension in the air. Snitch could swear that you could cut through the air with a knife; he hated it when Itey fought with Emma. 

            "No, don't bother. Who needs her?" Itey asked as he plopped down onto the couch.

            "She just needs to cool off a bit," Skittery said from his seat on the floor in front of Splinter. 

            "Yeah, she'll be ok in a few minutes," Swifty said agreeing with his friend.  

            Emma stopped down the sewer and scowled as she messed her jeans up with the trickle of sewage. She wasn't more than ten feet from the turtles' home. This wasn't fair. She never asked to be her brother's shadow. She never asked to spend her weekends with a bunch of guys who didn't even want her there. Emma stood there for a few minutes fuming and then taking a deep breath turned to go back to her brother. She never saw the ninjas until they attacked. 

            Itey was still a little shook up about his fight with his sister. Sure, it bugged him when she was around but she didn't need to go postal on him. He had taken a seat next the Raphael and had picked up a comic book when a dagger flew in from the door. It hit the wall with a thud and had a note attached to it.

            When Snitch said you could cut the air with a knife he wasn't serious. But yeah, no joke somebody actually tried too. He knew that wasn't the point of the flying dagger but he couldn't help but smile at the irony of it. Snitch watched as Jack stood up and pulled the dagger out of the wall and read the note. His face went a little pale and he looked over at Itey.

            This was horrible. How was he supposed to tell Itey about Emma? Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. Emma had been like a little sister to him too, she'd been like a little sister to all the guys at the pizza place. And now…

            "Itey…umm…the Foot. They…they got Emma," Jack said his voice shaking. "And they'll give her back, but….they want the turtles…"

            "Ahh don't worry about it," Leonardo said casually. "We've beaten them before, if it's a fight they want…"

            "It's not…well…they want you dead," Jack said cutting Leo off. The room was dead silent. The silence was horrible. No one spoke or even moved. Jack heard a sniff come up from Itey and looked at his friend. Itey was whipping tears away from under his eyes and Jack knew he was crushed at the news.

            "Well, that does make it a bit harder," Mikey admitted. Raphael patted Itey on the back and gave him a weak smile. 

**Note: Yey! Another chapter! A longer chapter! Oh I'm having so much fun writing this! Well next chapter: We met someone from the Foot and Emma gets to know what's going on. OK…don't worry it'll be good….and funny. Oddly enough her kidnapping is probably the funniest part…well that's what I think but I'll let you decided that for yourself after you read it.  **


	6. The Foot

**SHOUTOUTS!!!**

**Kora: **Howdy!! I'm so glad your computer is ok now. And look it! I told you the other day I was gonna work on a story and I am. OK yeah, sure it's a few days late but yeah…been outta it for awhile. Oh and guess what I did today? I painted everyone one of my fingernails a different color and sliced my finger on cardboard. Don't ask me how I but it on cardboard cause I'm still confused about it.

**Braces: **Don't worry, Mikey won't die. Neither will any of the others. DUDE! I couldn't do that to my favorite green team! 

**Rhapsody: **Yup! Kidnapping! That kind-a stuff excites me too, and yes…Splinter the seer of all things…well not really but yeah…whatever. * smiles * 

When Emma came to she found herself tied to a chair in a dimly light room. Emma blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. What the hell happened? She remembered big turtles, a giant rat, Itey yelling and then…oh yeah…the guys dressed in all black that hit her over the head. 

Emma began to take in her surroundings. The room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. There was a single twin bed in one corner of the room. Next to the bed was a small end table with a mirror hanging over it. Looking in the mirror from where she was sitting Emma could see that behind her was a door leading into what looked like a small bathroom. Then, right next to Emma was a punching bag hanging in the air. After taking all of this in Emma started to panic. It was a wonder she hadn't before when she had just woken up. 

She struggled against the ropes that tied her hands behind her. Crap! She hadn't seen how to get out of these kinds of situations on TV once, but no, Itey had to be standing in front of the TV yelling at her for touching his CDs or something. If Emma ever got out of this she was going to first tackle her brother in a hug and then kill him. This was all his fault. 

Emma stopped moving when the door that lead into the room opened and in walked a person dressed in a black jumpsuit with a mask over their face. Emma just watched the person carefully. She had no clue what was going on but she wanted to find out. When she opened her mouth to speak another person walked into the room. Well, not really walked, but _entered_ the room. This man was dressed in purple and sharp pointy things that Emma imaged would hurt if touched.

"I sent you for the rat and you bring back this girl?!" The man in pointy things shouted. "Who is she?!"

"I'm Emma," Emma answered. She then received a glare that told her to keep her moth shut and just go along with whatever went along. 

"Master, I know we messed up but the turtles seem to like this girl as well. Plus she was walking alone in the sewers…we couldn't pass it up," The person in black explained. His voice held power that his master thought he held over him but didn't. Emma could tell this person didn't take orders from anyone but himself. But Emma still couldn't help but wonder who these people were, and then it hit her like a blot of lighting.

"The Feet!" She shouted almost jumping out of her chair. "You're in the Feet!" This outburst got Emma confused glances from both of the men in the room.

"What?" The one in black asked. His voice held the annoyance in it that Itey's voice usually possessed. 

"Oh…no, it's not that. Jack's told it to me a million times," Emma said as she sunk deep into thought. She never actually _listened _to Jack when he corrected her on these types of things. "ARG! Holy crap! I know this…something with feet…or…oh! FOOT! You're the Foot!" 

"Yes, We are," The Master said, then the two began to talk some more and Emma tuned them out. This changed everything. This had to do 1) with the turtles and 2) with the Foot. Emma was snapped out of her thoughts when the door slammed and she was left with the shorter of the two males, the one in black. 

He looked at Emma through his mask and then punched the wall. It felt as if the entire room shook. Emma looked at the guy and gulped, this was not good. He then went into the bathroom. Emma just sat there not being able to do much else and listened as the man clunked around in the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He was tall and blond with beautiful blue eyes. Emma had to shake her head a little to snap herself out of her thoughts. This guy was too good looking to be real. He went around the room attending to business when Emma finally got over her shock.

            "Who are you?" 

            He looked over at her before letting out a sigh. "Spot." Was all he said. Emma blinked a few times. Did he just say his name was Spot? What kind-a name was that? (A doggy name that's for sure.)

            "Come again?" 

            "My name is Spot," He said in a voice with that edge of annoyance. 

            "What kind-a name is that?" Emma asked. She then regretted actually voicing her thoughts and not for the first time wished she'd think about what she was going to say before she said it. 

            Spot glared at her and didn't answer. Emma looked out the small window and wished she was back with the turtles eating pizza.

**Note: **Not the best chapter in the world I know, but I'm sick and tired and bored. So I decided to work on this. Kind-a facing writer's block at the moment so if I don't update for a bit that's why…well that and school. * scowls * But please review anyway! I'll add some more as soon as I can! Thanks! Oh yeah! And next chapter will be all newsies and turtles, but more of newsies since this IS a newsie fanfic.    


	7. Its really Dave's fault he got the wrong...

**SHOUTOUTS!!**

**Kora: **Yup cardboard. LOL I donno if you even remember what I'm talking about since I haven't updated this thing in forever but look-it! I'm a doing it! See this is what happens when I'm bored and you haven't logged on. 

**Skitch:  **You know it was exciting! Hehehe…ok yeah, bored. * waves * hi!

**Drama-Queen: **Yeah, I never log in. Well I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully I'll be able to update it more often.

**Rhapsody: **Hehehe, you love Raph don't you?  He's a great guy but like I've said I love Mikey! Anyway yeah, I've got plans for Spot and Emma. I'm so glad you love this fic! Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to update more and more now.

            The boys sat in silence as the Turtles talked in hushed voices trying to come up with a plan. Itey had gone off into a corner by himself. He knew that it was all his fault; if he hadn't yelled at Emma and had actually been nice to her then she'd be here now. The others felt helpless wanting to help their friend, but not knowing how. 

            Leonardo walked over before Splinter and knelt before his master. 

            "Master Splinter, we don't know what to do. Once again we need your guidance on how to help Emma." 

            Raphael let out a snort and muttered something about Leo being a suck up. Donnie smacked his brother and told him to shut up. He got a death glare in return but it didn't seem to faze him.

            "The girl will be fine, all of this and more I have seen in my meditations. You need not worry my sons. As for you other boys, we will need your help in getting the girl back. I and my sons will teach you some of the basic skills of being a ninja. Will you join us?"

            Race had to bite back a shout of joy. This would be great! Ok, sure he feared for Emma but, hell yeah! Finally some adventure! He looked around at the other boys who seemed to feel the same way he did. They were all bored out of their wits at the pizza parlor. Jack finally spoke up, taking over his role of leader.

            "We would be honored if you taught us," Jack said as he bowed his head before the Ninja master. 

            Kid Blink held back a snort of laughter. This was the funniest thing ever! Jack was showing more respect to an over grown rat than his own father. Granted the rat was a Ninja Master, but still, he was a rat none the less. Mush picked up on the hilarity of the scene also and looked over at Kid Blink with a smile dancing on his face.

            "Score dude!" Mikey shouted. "We teach you all how to fight and you get us free pizza!"

            Splinter glared at the young turtle. Mikey gave his master a sheepish smile. 

            "Right, right twenty back flips I know," Mikey said before heading to a clear space in the room. "One." His feet thumped as he landed from his first back flip. "Two."

            "Alright, so let's begin," Splinter said.

*   *   *

            Itey collided with the floor lading flat on his butt. He had been trying to get this damn jump kick down for at least an hour but still hadn't learned it yet. He let out a frustrated cry.

            "This is pointless!" He shouted. "When am I ever going to need to know how to do this?"

            "When you fight the foot. Now shut up and do it again," Ralph commanded. He was overlooking and spotting the group of boys learning a few jump kicks. 

            "They're a lot more advanced than this," Leo said as he watched Jack and Kid Blink go at each other as they practiced what few punches, kicks, and blocks they knew. "You'll want and need to know how to do that."

            "Wiseman once said, 'Practice is perfect, but never slack off unless you want a foot up your rear.'" Mikey let out a little laugh and grinned. He was munching on pizza while the rest of the Turtles taught the boys how to fight. 

            "Why don't you get up off your rear and come help us?" Donnie asked from his fighting stance as he showed Skittery, Snitch, Swifty and Dutchy a few basic kicks.

            "I am helping dude! I'm eating all this pizza before it can go to waste!" Mikey shouted.

            "And how is that gonna help save my sister?" Itey asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

            "Simple, the little babe would want me to eat it."

            "Oddly enough he's right," Snitch commented. "She would probably not want the pizza to go to waste."

            Itey sent a look that clearly said 'shut up' in Snitch's direction.

            "Shit man, when your sister isn't around for you to yell at you get pretty testy."

            "Do not!" Itey shouted glaring at his friend. 

            "Itey just shut up, just cause this is all your fault doesn't mean you can take it out on Snitch or any of the rest of us," Jack said from where he was on the floor. He had finally gotten the upper hand and now had Blink pinned to the floor. 

            "This is not my fault Cowboy!" Itey exclaimed anger ebbing at his voice.

            "We all know it was!" Jack said as he stood up and stalked over to where Itey was. "If you hadn't been so mean to your sister she wouldn't have gone out into the sewer by herself."

            "He's right," Skittery said to Donnie as they all watched the verbal spat between the two friends.

            "Well I didn't see you going after her," Itey replied his voice stony. 

            "He's right too," Swifty interjected.

            "They're both right," Snitch concluded.

Jack glared at Itey for a bit before he let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess its all our faults."

            "Well, if you really wanna blame somebody its actually the Foot's fault," Mush said. "If they hadn't taken Emma then yeah…everything would be fine."

            "But she got mad at Itey cause he was being a jerk," Blink pointed out.

            "True, but she did let her temper get to her," Dutchy commented.

            "Who cares?!" Ralph shouted annoyed with the whole damn blaming game. "The point is she's gone, we're here. So there. Now, kid, like I said, do the kick again."

            Itey nodded and tried again. He let out another cry of frustration as his but connected with the concrete yet again.

*   *   *  

            Emma sat in the chair bored to tears. Spot was going at his punching bag and had been for awhile now. At first she had been fascinated at how his body moved as he punched and kicked the bag. After awhile it got boring and Emma had resulted to counting the tiles in the floor. The punching stopped and Emma looked up at Spot.

            "Are you done now?" She asked not hiding the boredom form her voice. Spot glared at her and returned to punching the bag. Emma let out a sigh.

            "I'm hungry," She stated after another few minutes of Spot pounding the living daylights out of the bag. 

            "You make it sound like I care," Spot grunted as his fists connected with the bag in a blur of punches.

            "Well you should, you brought me here, now you gotta deal with me," Emma stated. "That's how it works."

            "Since when?" Spot looked over at the girl sweat dripping off his face. The girl had only been there a few hours and already he wanted to toss her out the window.

            "I donno, since forever. Its how it's done in the movies," Emma replied shrugging her shoulders.

            "In case you haven't noticed kid we aren't in a movie," Spot replied before he returned to punching the bag. Finally after a bit he stopped and looked back over at the girl. She looked so bored and it wasn't even her fault. It was actually Dave's fault. The moron had picked up the wrong hostage and brought this girl instead. Spot let out a sigh.

            "What do you want?" 

            The girl's face lit up with a smile. "Can we get pizza? I know the best place to order it from…and they deliver!"

            "Whatever," Spot grumbled as he went off in search for a phone. Sure, it wasn't the kid's fault she was here but damn why did he have to be the damn babysitter? 

**Note: **OK there we go folks! Another chapter! A longer chapter! And actual chapter! Hopefully I'm getting through my writer's block. It's been a pain. I'd like to give you a preview about the next chapter but I'm not entirely sure myself yet. Spot and Emma will actually get some weird type of friendship going while the Turtles teach the boys how to fight. 

            Don't forget to review! As we all know review fuel chapters. OK so, please review! Till next time!    

      


End file.
